The Northern Kingdom
by Rob Halliwell
Summary: A King and his son are up against the most deadly force of magic. Dyran, the most powerful wizard in the world was recently captured and somehow escaped. Can the two royal figures. along with some help, capture him and serve him his true justice, while th


**THE NORTHERN KINGDOM

* * *

**

**By Bobby Mallane **

**Table of Contents:**

Chapter One:

The Beginning

High above the autumn sky there hovered a young boy. Not just any young boy, but the Prince of Estonlatia, also known as the Northern Kingdom. His father is the King, and is also the High Mage of the Kingdom. Sameth, in time will inherit all of his fathers powers, but was yet to learn to control them all. He had been outside in the Palace garden when he was startled by a snooping servant. Without knowing how, Sameth just began to float and then quickly levitated about twenty-five feet in the air.

The servant had left immediately when this happened to fetch Sameth's father. Sameth had been hovering for over a half hour by the time his father came.

"Well, I was beginning to wonder when you would start to levitate! I was 15, just like you when I started. Here let me help you down." King Seth was a handsome man in his mid-thirties. He had smooth tan skin and soft black hair that just hung a little lower then his ears. Sameth resembled him in many ways. The king did a little hop into the air and soon was hovering next to Sameth, "You need to in-vision yourself floating down to the ground slowly and safely. Try to relax…" King Seth slowly lowered himself to show Sameth what to do.

It took almost ten minutes but Sameth made it to the ground. He relaxed a little too much and came plummeting to the earth, falling on his stomach.

"See, the key word there was _softly_. You will learn in time. And while I'm here I should let you know that Ischeduled your magic lesson with Jason tonight and I will soon be informing him about the new power you have gained." Seth began to walk away and then looked back," Don't forget to meet me for dinner in the dinning quarters, there are things to be discussed later."

Happy with his newly discovered power, Sameth decided to test it out just for fun this time. Jumping up like his father did, he only landed back down on the ground. He did this three more times, but on the last time he visualized himself levitating and, he began to float higher and higher. When he reached just about ten feet, he tried to lower himself. He was just slowly making his way to the ground when one of his friends, Taylor came up behind him and scared him.

Sameth went flying back up in the air about thirty feet and looked down to see whom it was. Taylor was looking up with a large smile upon his face.

"That's not funny!" Sameth said, while beginning to laugh himself, seeing as he was having difficulty lowering himself this time, "Now come up here and help me!"

"I see you just acquired a new power, but I suppose I can help you." Taylor jumped into the air and grabbed onto the bottom of Sameth's ankles and pulled him down. When they reached the ground Sameth landed softly on his feet while Taylor was laughing again.

Taylor is also a son of a High Mage, but his father is the High Mage of the Tactic Division of the army. His father takes care of the magic division of the army and Taylor is beginning to gain his fathers powers as well.

"Hey I was just on my way to get something to eat in the garden courtyard, do you want to come with me?" Taylor was beginning to walk away backwards while waiting for Sameth's answer.

"Sure, lets orb it will be faster. Here grab on." Sameth walked closer to Taylor but Taylor just backed away with shock on his face.

"You know just as well as anyone that I ...that we can't orb in the kingdom! Its against the rules." Taylor backed away again.

"Its among the rules that we plan on changing, now lets go!" Sameth jumped at Taylor vanished in a cloud oflight blue vapor; the color of the two boys powers mixing together.

Arriving at the garden courtyard as a cloud of silver and blue mist, Taylor and Sameth's bodies materialized. People around turned to see who it was and then whispered with shock to each other. There were gazes of amazement and shock upon people's faces. Sameth and Taylor acted as though there was no one looking at them and took a seat at the nearest table. Ready and waiting was a menu and two glasses, followed by a place setting with eating utensils. Both boys waved their hands over their glasses and muttered a few words. Each glass filled with different liquids. Taylor's was with water and Sameth's was with a cool apple cider.

"I have my magic lesson tonight, what about you?" Sameth took a large gulp of his cider.

"Yeah me too! You'll probably be learning to use your new powers. I wonder how he's going to do that." Taylor finished talking and signaled over a servant to bring them their lunch. "I'm going to have…the…steak I think."

"I'll have the same thing, and I'll take some mashed potatoes too." The servant wrote down Sameth and Taylor's orders before leaving to go collect the food from the kitchen.

Walking up to the two boys, the head of the Council looked extremely mad, "Who do you think you are to just go around orbing and disobeying the rule YOU created!"

"I've thought it over and found it to be a very, very unnecessary rule. Take a seat so we can talk about it." Gesturing to the chair next to him, the Council leader shook her head and remained standing.

"You cannot go around changing the rules just as you please. I will need to present this to the council."

"Regardless of your decision I plan to inform the castle of its change at the dinning hall tonight before I meet my father for dinner."

Raising an eyebrow the Council leader began to contradict him, "You will do no such-"

"Who are you to tell me what to do? If what I have said is not done, I will be talking to my father to eliminate your entire group of Council members."

"Yes Sir." Forcing a smile she walked off back towards the castle and vanished from site as she herself orbed back to the Council members.

The servant came walking towards them from the small maze that led to the kitchen, holding a tray that was occupied by the order of food. The steak was steaming and the potatoes were piled high. A side of brown gravy sloped in its container as the servant walked closer.

The two boys scoffed down their food as it hit the table. The stake, tender and filling, melted when it hit their mouths. Finishing off their lunch with their drinks, the two boys made their way to the location of their magic lesson.

The bank of the river was damp and the small hut that sat next to it was bellowing smoke from its chimney. As the two boys walked up to the door, it opened to reveal a handsome middle-aged man with blond hair that had a sort of flip in the front.

"Good you're right on time. Come in and we shall start with our practical lessons." Moving out of the way Jason let the two pass into the cottage, "I have heard from you father my prince, that you have gained your levitating powers, am I correct?"

"Yes you are!"

"Good then today we will do the same thing for you that we did for Taylor. Before we go, would either of you like a drink or something to eat?"

"No we already ate. We actually just came back from lunch." Taylor went towards the door and was soon followed by Sameth and Jason.

"I want you to levitate for me please, take your time and do not go any higher then ten feet for now. Taylor, would you do the same for me." As the boys did so Jason explained what they would be doing. " Taylor, you will be orbing some boulders at Sameth, and Sameth, you will be levitating and trying to move yourself out of the way of the boulders. I will not tolerate you telekinetically moving the boulders unless it actually hits you and you need to move it before you end up crushed on the ground. Now once you see the boulders, Taylor, begin hurling them at Sameth over the river."

Jason clapped his hands and five boulders that were just about twenty feet in diameter. As the boulders appeared Taylor orbed one up high above his head and let it fall and then made it orb towards Sameth. As it came closer and closer to Sameth, he tried to move away from it and began to concentrate on all of his power. Nothing happened. Sameth threw his hands up and the boulder we flying back to Taylor.

"Are you crazy!" Taylor had just jumped out of the way in time before the boulder came crashing down upon him.

"Sorry, but if I wasn't pelted with it before I was able to control my new power, maybe I wouldn't have had to through the thing away form me!" Sameth began to yell and then his gaze landed on Jason.

"The key to this days lesson is to allow you to stretch the limits and overcome your new powers your Majesty! Now, Taylor do it again!" As Taylor went to throw another boulder, Sameth orbed out and onto the ground next to Jason.

"Listen here, I'm going home now and don't try to stop my, I guarantee that by our next lesson I will be able to levitate however and wherever I want to. Goodbye. Taylor are you staying?"

"I have to stay. My dad will ki-"

"Fine, see you later." And with that said Sameth orbed out.


End file.
